You Don’t Know How Much I Love You
by SLRisme
Summary: Sick and tired of the fact that Casper has been hiding in his room for the past four days, Stretch confronts his nephew, getting more than he expected to hear from the young ghost.


88888888

Taking a break from all the other stories I need to finish

88888888

_**Title: You Don't Know How Much I Love You**_

"Scaring fleshies is the greatest!"

"You said it, Stretch!"

"Yeah! Hehe…"

The Ghostly Trio laughed as they floated into their home, laughing away like there wasn't a single care in the entire world. It had been another night of scaring fleshies, humans their true names, and another night that they had a successful time. When they were all the way into the mansion, the once happy, cheerful mood faded into misery and sadness.

Stinkie looked into the dinning room, no Casper.

Fatso went into the kitchen, grabbing a whole turkey as he looked at the table, no Casper.

Stretch looked at the stairs that lead upstairs, no Casper.

Stinkie looked inside a trash an, no Casper.

Fatso opened the oven, no Casper.

Stretch looked towards the fireplace, no Casper.

As the brothers got together in one single room, they stared at the old, scarlet chair, the chair that Casper usually sat at and read his books. A frown was on all their faces, letting a sigh leave each and every one of the male ghosts. That was where Casper should have been right now, he should have been sitting there, reading while his uncles would make fun of him.

As the Ghostly Trio gazed at the chair though, there was nothing, no Casper.

With a snarl, Stretch lifted up a fist, baring his teeth at his brothers, once violet eyes now scarlet.

"I'm tired of that kid hiding in his stupid room, the first day was great, but it's been four days. He has to get out of his room, I don't care if he goes scaring or not, but he needs to leave his room. And even if I have to, I'll pull his bulb-head off his body just to get him out of his room."

Stinkie and Fatso quickly moved out of Stretch's way as he floated up the stairs, the snarl staying on his features in front of his brothers. When he got to the hallway that lead to his nephew's room, the snarl left his face, his expression softening. Slowly his pace down, he weakly floated towards his nephew's room, until he came face to face with Casper's wooden door.

"…I bet you didn't have to do this for your son when you were alive. Why do I gotta do this, why can't the others do this?"

He question under his 'breath', a slight laugh leaving him as he already knew the answer.

"I know, I know… Because you're up there, I'm down here, and our brothers are idiots when it comes to problems."

With a determined sigh, he let his ghostly body go through the door, his expression changing.

As he floated in front of Casper's door, his arms crossed over his chest, an unamused look on his face as his eyebrow was raised up high. The youngest ghost out of the whole house wiped the tears off his face, trying to stay strong in front of his uncle, his face turned towards the window. Believing that his uncle couldn't tell he was crying, he looked over at the male by his door, smiling weakly.

"Hi, uncle Stretch, how are you?"

"I should be asking you how you are, short sheet."

At his words, the young ghost flinched, a hurt look on his face. When his nephew did that, the oldest male sighed, floating towards the bed Casper was resting on. Laying his body next to Casper's body, he rested his head against the palm of his hand, his violet eyes looking into the pair of beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"Why have you been in your room all this time?"

"Why do you care?"

Stretch sent the younger ghost a deadly glare, a sigh escaping his lips, leaning away from his nephew.

"I have no one to bother, that's why I care. That, and Kibosh wants us to work on your scaring skills, and we really can't work with you if you stay in your room."

"It's not like I'm going to scare the humans, so why does it matter?"

Stretch's mouth fell open in a gap, leaning back towards his nephew, tilting his head to the side.

"Come on; tell uncle Stretch what's wrong. You're always positive about things, what has brought you down so much that you're now at my level? Did Fatso eat your cookies, again?"

That earned a laugh from his nephew. With a smile, Stretch watched as Casper looked outside his window, the crescent Moon hanging high in the sky, stars dancing around the glorious rock.

"Even sense Kat moved away, I've been thinking a lot… I'm just not worth anything, am I?"

"…Huh?"

The oldest ghost questioned, looking over at his nephew, not outside anymore.

"In both worlds, the living and afterlife, everyone had a low opinion of me. In the living world I scare mostly everyone, they think I'm some sort of monster and I have no soul. In the afterlife, everyone thinks I'm weak, useless, not worth the fight. And from what Dash and Alder said…"

"Dash and Alder? _**Dash and Alder**_?!"

His uncle spat out their names, as though he had just ate something rotten, or maybe smelled Stinkie's breath. An index finger was pushed against the young ghost's chest, the youngest ghost locking eyes with the oldest ghost.

"Those guys are a bunch of nothings, bulbhead. Why the heck are 'ya listening to them?"

"It's not just them, though. All my classmates, all of my teachers, everyone just… Gives up on me, and I can understand why."

"Listen here, short sheet…"

Letting himself cool down, Stretch leaned towards his nephew, placing his forehead against his nephew's forehead.

"Casper, you just don't realize it, do you? Everyone loves you so much."

"Yeah, like who?"

"There's Mantha, Ra, Kat, Wendy, Sabrina, and so many more of your friends. I think even Kibosh even loves you, because man, he has given you a lot of chances!"

He laughed, this time not earning a laugh from his nephew.

"Then there's us, your uncles."

"Yeah, right…."

The young ghost turned to turn his head away, but Stretch grabbed his chin, making him look at him in the eyes.

"If we didn't love you, we wouldn't have done a lot of things. Fatso wouldn't be teaching you how to cook and Stinkie wouldn't be teaching you, by Kibosh help him, how to dance. Though dancin' ain't that great in my mind, it's important to Stinkie, and if he's showing you have to dance, that means he loves you a lot."

"I know they love me… But do you?"

A look of shock crossed his features, making sure that they were keeping eye contact.

"I love you so much, Casper. There are so many things I do out of love, but I just don't show it. Like when we stay up for hours in the living room on that old chair, you sittin' on my lap, telling me all about the book that you're reading. Or when I try to teach you how to scare, I don't do it for my own pleasure, I do it for you to learn more, Casper. Hell, who do you think taught you to read?"

"No, there's no way you did!"

Casper let a happy grin go on his features, laughing at the thought of his reading-hating uncle teaching him how to read. Stretch nodded though, a smile on his own face, leaning against his nephew.

"I did teach you, believe it or not. You probably don't remember it, but when you were younger and alive; your father was so busy with his inventions that he asked me to teach you. At first it was awkward, but you were, and still are, an intelligent kid, so you caught on quickly.

Oh man, how long your uncles laughed at me teaching you how to read. They kept making jokes the whole time to me like '_you know how to read_' and '_you're in the third day of teaching him the alphabet and he already knows more than you_'!"

As his ended his short story, Casper was rolling, both males laughing in joy as they held their stomachs, hurting from all the laughter. As the two calmed down, Stretch connected foreheads with Casper again, softly smiling down at his nephew.

"I want you to never worry about if you're worth living, er, being here for, because you are worth it, Casper. Also, don't ever worry if we love you, because we do."

Then his uncle kissed his forehead in a loving manner, floating off his bed, towards the wooden door.

"Come on, let's go see your other uncles, they're worried about you."

With a nod, Casper came by his side, both males hugging each other before they floated through the door that lead to the hallway. Fatso and Stinkie were right there, looking down at Casper with worried expressions, wrapping their arms around the boy in a mighty hug. As they let go of him, they looked up at Stretch, who was raising an eyebrow at them.

"Did everything go well?"

"Duh. I gave short sheet here a good talking too, told him who was boss, and he left his room without a word."

"Oh, okay."

As the Ghostly Trio and friendly ghost headed down the hallway, Stretch placed his arm around Casper's shoulder, noticing the grins on Stinkie's and Fatso's face.

"What?"

"Oh, we were just thinkin'…"

"About the time when…"

As Stinkie and Fatso passed on sentences, they floated in front of the other two, at the top of the stairs, grinning madly.

"Casper was sleeping one time and you slipped a teddy bear under his arm and you kissed him on the forehead, thinking no one saw you!"

"_**What**_?!"

Before he could get them, his two brothers were already down the stairs, three males laughing away as a scarlet blush crossed Stretch's cheeks, not wanting his nephew to know how sweet he was. Casper looked up at his oldest uncle, laughing even harder at the sight of his uncle blushing.

"See, I told you I love you, you just don't know how much, though."

"I love you two, uncle Stretch."

As the two headed down the stairs, it was unknown to them that a certain inventor was watching them, nodding in approval and smiling softly.

_**The End.**_

88888888

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz.

Have a great day!

88888888


End file.
